Quantum Mutation
The power to undergo mutation through quantum mechanical means to have an altered physiology. Combination of Mutant Physiology and Quantum Manipulation. Also Called *Quantum Mutant/Mutated Physiology *Quantum Mechanics/Mechanically Mutated Physiology Capabilities The user can undergo mutation to receive heightened abilities and mutated physiology through an experiment that may cause the user to change drastically either physically, mentally or spiritually. The user may have received various powers over quantum mechanics depending on what kind of experiment changed them and the nature of quantum manipulation. Applications *Bio-Quantum Manipulation *Omnichronal Perception: Advanced users may gain the ability to understand the ultimate consequences of distinct actions they take. *Personal Mastery *Quantum Uncertainty *Science Attuned Physiology *Ultimate Intangibility Techniques *Quantum Healing *Quantum Teleportation Associations *Mutant Physiology *Quantum Energy Manipulation *Quantum Foam Manipulation *Quantum Manipulation *Schrödinger Teleportation *Undead Pulse: Advanced users may have the knowledge of being both alive and dead at the same time, and of having died and yet lived in different timelines that overlap, rendering them immortal by way of being in both situations at once. *Uncertainty Manipulation Limitations * Users are unable to return to being normal beings with certain features that stand out and may cause others to fear them. * Mutation may be undone by Space-Time Restoration. * Some mutations may have drawbacks or weaknesses. * Mutations may strain the user. ** Much like physical ones, quantum mutations may bring harm as well as good. * Some devices may negate the power of a user of quantum energies. Known Users Known Items *Dilustel (DC Comics) *Firestorm Matrix (DC Comics) *Quantum Juice (Dakotaverse) *Pym Particles (Marvel Comics) Gallery Elizabeth BioShock Infinite.png|Anna DeWitt/Elizabeth (BioShock Infinite) developed the ability to open Tears in reality after having her pinky cut off by a closing Tear formed by the Lutece Device, with fluids derived from her being used to make the super-powered Vigors and Salts. Robert Lutece (Bioshock Infinite).png|After the detonation of his alternate counterpart Rosalind's experimental quantum particle machine, Robert Lutece (BioShock Infinite) remained in a state of being both alive and dead, effectively rendering him immortal unless he went to a place where he had died previously... Rosalind Lutece (Bioshock Infinite).png|...not unlike Rosalind Lutece herself. Firestorm-legends-of-tomorrow.gif|Firestorm (DC Comics) was mutated through the fusion of two people with the quantum mechanical, nuclear Firestorm Matrix. Janet van Dyne (Earth-616).png|Janet Van Dyne/Wasp (Marvel Comics) developed the ability to shift in size at will due to her repeated exposure to Pym Particles. Overwatch Reaper.png|The cells of Gabriel Reyes/Reaper (Overwatch) are dying and regenerating repeatedly after some experimentation done on him by Moira O'Deorain, at a rate that allows for his seemingly ghost-like physiology. Atrocity Spiderman.jpg|Atrocity (Spider-Man: Edge of Time) is the combination of Anti-Venom, Doctor Octopus, and Walker Sloan infused with the quantum energies of Walker Sloan's Gateway. DrManhattanFloating article story main.jpg|Jonathan Osterman/Doctor Manhattan (Watchmen) developed his godlike abilities from an accident involving quantum physics. Captain Atom22.jpg|Captain Atom's (DC Comics) exposure to the Q Field altered his particle state giving him near total control over the quantum nature of reality, himself included... Quantum Flux.jpg|...ranging from changing size... Trans-State Imperceptibility.jpg|...becoming imperceptible... Schrödinger Effect.jpg|... and using Quantum Teleportation. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Physiology Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Power Sources Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Spatial Powers Category:Temporal Powers Category:Common Powers